


Our Place

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comforting TJ, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Devastated Cyrus, Friendship w/ Implied Feelings, Supportive TJ, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, The Swings, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Desperate to make sure that Cyrus is okay following the news of his grandmother’s death, T.J. goes to the one place that he thinks he can find Cyrus. There, he finds a completely distraught and devastated Cyrus. So, TJ does what he does best...making everything better. Fluff ensues.





	Our Place

“Cyrus...” TJ said softly as he carefully approached the swings. Cyrus slowly turned to look at TJ, giving him a sad look.

TJ felt his heart sink.

“Oh, Cy...” TJ breathed out, walking quicker to kneel in front of Cyrus.

TJ frowned, “I know this is a really bad question to be asking right now...but, are you okay?” he asked. Cyrus exhaled a shaky breath, shaking his head.

“No...I-I just can’t believe she’s gone...” Cyrus chokes out, letting out a sob. TJ’s eyes widen, immediately pulling Cyrus down onto his lap, embracing him tightly.

“Shhh...it’s okay, Cy. I’m here...it’s okay.” TJ comforted him, rubbing his back supportively. Cyrus’ tears soaked through TJ’s shirt, him clinging desperately onto it.

“I-I want her to come back.” Cyrus hiccups out. TJ frowns, nodding his head.

“I know, I know. I’m so sorry...” TJ whispers. 

Eventually, Cyrus’ sobs lessen until they’re nearly nonexistent.

TJ slowly pulls away so he could look at Cyrus. He leans forward, wiping the tears from Cyrus’ eyes...hand resting against Cyrus’ cheek. Cyrus closes his eyes, leaning into the touch.

“How’d you know I’d be here?” Cyrus questioned, opening his eyes to look at TJ. TJ shrugged.

“I don’t know...the swings have kind of become our place. If there was somewhere I’d find you...I’d hoped it would be here.” TJ explained. Cyrus offered a small smile, moving to sit next to TJ.

“Well...I had hope that you’d find me here...” Cyrus admitted. TJ turned to look at Cyrus, smiling at him.

“You hoped that I’d find you? Why not anyone else?” TJ questioned. Cyrus laughed softly, turning to look away. He paused for a moment.

“Because you make everything better...” Cyrus breathed out, and TJ’s eyes widened. He decided to take a risk, reaching over to rest his hand on top of Cyrus’.

Cyrus turned to look at the gesture, looking up at TJ. Slowly, he laced their fingers together. Both boys smiled at each other, turning to sit in silence.

Cyrus still may be devastated by the loss of his grandmother...but TJ made it slightly more bearable. 

TJ made everything better.


End file.
